Tu ne m'aimes plus
by Burning Asteria
Summary: C'est fini. Terminé depuis longtemps mais maintenant c'est officiel. Il ne lui reste plus que sa rancoeur et sa colère. La tristesse viendra après. Peut-être après avoir lu cette lettre dernier cadeau d'un passé révolu.


Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ai retrouvé ce petit texte dans mon ordinateur et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de le finir ! J'espère qu'on ne sent pas trop le temps qui a passé au fil de la lecture. En écrivant ce sont ces deux personnages qui me sont venus en tête mais vous pouvez très bien en voir d'autres !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. J'ai relu au mieux mais n'ayant plus de bêta je fais avec les moyens du bords !

 **Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient tout est à **Shinobu Ohtaka** , je n'écris que pour le plaisir.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Et qui sait peut-être qu'on se retrouvera en bas !

* * *

 _« Mon aimé,_

 _Je ne veux pas que tu assistes à ça ! Je souhaiterais que tu gardes une bonne image de moi. Quand tu fermes les yeux, je veux que tu vois mon sourire et tous nos bons moments passés ensemble. Et non mon corps pâle et amaigri sur mon lit de mort !_

 _Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que cela me fait mal de te voir ainsi. Tes iris ont perdu toute trace de malice pour être remplacé par de la résignation. Ton sourire s'est fané en même temps que mes forces m'ont abandonné. Tu pourrais presque me faire de la concurrence !_

 _Un roi ne devrait pas se comporter de cette façon. Encore moins mon Roi ! Je ne comprends pas ton comportement. Tes sujets ont besoin de toi, ton royaume aussi. Il faut quelqu'un pour le diriger alors pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à rester auprès de moi ?_

 _Rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir avant. Et je sais que tu chéris ces rares instants que nous pouvons encore passer ensemble mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne supporte plus de te voir te détruire un peu plus à chaque fois._

 _Avant, chacune de tes visites me mettait du baume au cœur. Pendant un laps de temps infime, je parvenais à oublier que mon temps était compté. Mais maintenant, dès que je te vois franchir le seuil de cette porte, mon cœur se serre à m'en faire mal._

 _Ce ne sont pas des reproches loin de là mais je crois que j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu t'imposes cette épreuve. Je sais que tu m'aimes bien sur, mais à ce stade, ce n'en est plus. Cela va bien au-delà et je ne m'en sens pas digne._

 _Pas moi celui qui n'a pas hésité à tuer sa famille. Pas moi celui qui a essayé de te tuer à plusieurs reprises. Pas moi celui qui a pris plusieurs vies et fait couler le sang juste parce qu'on me l'ordonnait !_

 _Nos amis viennent bien me voir mais ils ne parviennent pas à combler le vide que tu laisses en ton absence. Je vois dans leur regard non seulement leur inquiétude pour moi mais surtout pour toi ! Alors je t'en prie, fais attention à toi pour l'amour du ciel !_

 _Tu sais, moi aussi je m'inquiète de ce qui pourrait t'arriver une fois que je ne serai plus là. Qui prendra soin de toi ? Qui te rappellera que toi aussi tu as des limites comme chaque être humain sur cette terre ? Tu as beau avoir conquis un nombre impressionnant de donjons, tu n'en restes pas moi humain._

 _J'ai peur pour toi tu sais ! Je ne veux pas que ta vie s'arrête en même temps que la mienne. Tu as tellement de belles choses à vivre encore. On aura parcouru une partie du chemin ensemble mais le reste, tu dois le faire seul. Mais n'oublie pas que nos amis seront à tes côtés pour t'aider._

 _Je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge et me bercer d'illusions. Toi et moi savons tous les deux qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps sur cette Terre. Je ne souhaite pas le passer dans ce lit où mon corps amaigri se perd entre les draps. Je voudrais retourner à nos débuts lorsque nous voguions sur les mers._

 _Tu es le fils de l'océan. Tu as toujours été attiré par lui. Si j'avais une dernière requête à formuler, je voudrais remonter à bord de ce bateau qui nous a emmené vivre toutes nos aventures. Sentir une dernière fois l'air marin sur mon visage avec toi me serrant dans tes bras. Mais je ne te le dirais pas de mon vivant car ta place est auprès de ton peuple._

 _Alors à la place, je te dirais à quel point j'ai été heureux à tes côtés. Comment ton rire a ensoleillé ma vie et ta présence remplit le vide qui entourait ma misérable vie. Je te dirais que tu as su me montrer la beauté de ce monde et que tu m'as redonné l'envie de me battre. Grâce à toi, j'ai vraiment cru que le monde pouvait changer et devenir meilleur. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour cela !_

 _D'où que je sois, d'où que je me trouve, je continuerai à veiller sur toi. Il ne t'arrivera rien. C'est la promesse que je me suis faite le jour où je t'ai rejoint. Je serai toujours à tes côtés car même la mort elle-même ne pourra pas me faire briser cette promesse._

 _Dans chacun de tes pas, je me trouverai._

 _Dans tous les lieux où tu seras, je serai._

 _Dans tes rêves, nous serons réunis._

 _Même pour quelles heures éphémères ou quelques instants volé au destin ma présence ne te quittera pas. Pour tous ces rêves que tu as et qui sont devenus les miens, tu continueras à te battre. Parce que c'est ce que je veux. Avec tous nos amis car c'est à travers eux que tu me verras._

 _Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais il est l'heure de se dire adieu._

 _Je t'ai aimé à la seconde où j'ai croisé ton regard et je ne cesserai jamais de le faire._

 _J'attendrai patiemment que tu viennes me rejoindre mais ne sois pas trop pressé et prend tout ton temps._

 _Merci pour ces années de pur bonheur !_

 _Je t'aime._

 _Ja'far. »_


End file.
